Chapter 2
by RinandEl
Summary: What will the gang of 11 teenagers do when evil is rising once more? How can they save themselves and their loved ones when their enemies have come together to form a force that is the most powerful one the earth has seen yet. How will they get along with each other once they meet? Find out through their 11 minds..


Chapter 2: not Innocent till proven

-Electra's POV-

It was the end of summer. I can't believe I survived another year! To celebrate the fact we, Demigods, survived another year we always have this HUGE party. Right now we were going on stage and singing and dancing. The sun was almost in the middle if the sky. There were some clouds too, but it was still sunny.

After the person who was on stage right now, was my turn. It was my first ever performance and being a child of Apollo I shouldn't be. I mean not that he is the god of bravery or anything like that. Apollo is the god of music, medicine, prophecy, sun and truth.

I took a deep breath. Its was my turn.I took another deep breath started to speak. "Hello, just in case you don't know me I'm Electra Lights. I'm going to sing Release You by Megan and Liz." The music started. I looked at all the people there in the audience. When it was the right time I started to sing.

_Yeah_

_I used to build you up, to watch you tear me down_

_I'd always let you in and let you kick me out_

_You used to make me laugh, but now you make me sick_

_Thought you were just so dope, but now you're full of it_

_I was kinda getting used to this_

_'Cause all day and all night_

_I would take your shhh (your what?)_

_Yeah, all day and all night_

_But I'm o-over it_

I was getting very comfortable with this.

_It's all good_

_Yeah, baby, it's alright_

_I release you tonight_

_It's all cool, n-no need to think twice_

_I release you_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

I started to move around the stage.

_Yeah_

_You said you need your space, how 'bout a thousand miles?_

_How 'bout I change the locks, in case you change your mind?_

_I waited patiently for you to come around_

_I used to hold it in, but now I'm freakin' out_

_'Cause all day and all night_

_I would take your shhh (your what?)_

_Yeah, all day and all night_

_But I'm o-over it_

_It's all good_

_Yeah, baby, it's alright_

_I release you tonight_

_It's all cool, n-no need to think twice_

_I release you_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye (good-good-goodbye)_

_Goodbye (bye)_

_Goodbye (good-good-goodbye)_

_Hey baby, I, I know I'm good without you_

_Hey baby, I... (oooo)_

_Hey baby, I, I'll never think about you_

_Hey baby, I... (oooo)_

_Release you, yeah_

_'Cause all day, and all night_

_Yeah_

_It's all good_

_Yeah, baby, it's alright_

_I release you tonight_

_It's all cool, n-no need to think twice_

_I release you _

_Goodbye_

_It's all good_

_Yeah, baby, it's alright (yeah)_

_I release you tonight_

_It's all cool, n-no need to think twice _

_I release you tonight_

_Yeah_

_Hey baby, I, I know I'm good without you_

_Hey baby, I... (oooo)_

_Hey baby I, I'll never think about you_

_Hey baby, I... (oooo) _

Just as I finished the song I heard a loud, like a _very, very, _loud explosion. It was so loud that the whole ground shook so hard I fell of the stage.

Panic started to rise in the camp. People started yelling the "What was that?", "Call Chiron", "We're under attack!", and most of all it was "BLOODY MURDER!". Just in case you don't know who Chiron is, he is our head counselor.

I ran towards the crowd to look for Percy and Annabeth. I usually go to them for guidance and right now I want them to come with me to the border of camp. I have a feeling that's the source of the explosion.

In the edge of the forest I found them holding on to each other. "Annabeth, Percy please come with me! Now please!" I yelled over the screaming. They nodded grimly.

We ran up to the borders and it turned out we weren't the first ones there.

There above the camp border were people flying. Like literally flying! "Are they the children of Zeus or something?" I asked Percy. "I don't think so. They aren't from Camp Jupiter either, because I've never seen them there before." There was 1 female, looked about 14-15 and 5 males. 3 of them looked like adults, but I couldn't tell because they all had baby faces and the 2 males were teen, also couldn't tell their ages.

"Are they monsters, Wise girl?" Percy asked his girlfriend. "I don't know. I've never read anything about monsters that look like humans. But you could be right though. Mortals can't fly on their own, they need a machine to help them." replied Annabeth, who was still thinking about what the intruders could be.

The intruders came down, still outside the border. I quickly took off my flower crown. It transformed into a Bow and then I took off some of my purple bobby pins. The bobby pins turned into my Greek fire Arrows. You maybe thinking, what's the difference between fire and Greek fire? Greek fire burns green and can be made used as bombs. It can also burn underwater and is described as a swirling green liquid that explodes if dropped on the ground and the container is broken.

Annabeth took out her knife and just as Percy was getting his pen that turned into his trusty sword, Annabeth stopped him. "Seaweed brain go get Chiron. He can help us and maybe Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel. Please?" she asked. "Alright. But its not fair! Why do I have to miss all the fun?" Percy winned. "Do it Percy!" I told him firmly. I may be 13 but that doesn't stop me from bossing Percy with Annabeth.

The Intruders begin to talk among themselves. I started to grow suspicious because they were talking to themselves and no monster I ever encountered talked to themselves, they just did the action and thought later. Then one of the adults spoke up "Hello, my name is Goku and we're not here to hurt you people".

_If they weren't here to hurt us AND look suspicious, what were they here for?_ I thought to myself. Then a horrible idea came to me, _What if they are here to take my Dragon Ball? What if Zeus was right about people coming at one point to get the Ball from me,_ it was just idea but its still scary, _What if they are the people that will take the Ball from me?_ I shuddered.

I will never let anyone take it away from me. _Never._

~end of chapter 2~


End file.
